


Stolen Treats Are Always The Sweetest

by Spatzi_Schatz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Lotor (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kitsune Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Neko Keith (Voltron), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Threesome - M/M/M, Yôkai, there's a little magic relaxing but everyone enthusiastically participate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/pseuds/Spatzi_Schatz
Summary: Keith and Lotor are bored at the hyakki yagyo/night parade of 100 demons and decide to slip away to create their own fun. Luckily, the city that they're in also happens to be holding its own matsuri. Shiro, having bid farewell earlier to his coworkers, decides to get a snack for the road before heading home to his apartment. When a street cat steals his treat, Shiro is lured into an alley, where Lotor and Keith are waiting for him.





	Stolen Treats Are Always The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).

> This is my gift for [Nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/pseuds/nekora) for this year's [Monstertron Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monstertron)! Thanks for being patient with me. I apparently can't read a schedule correctly.. 
> 
> But this was a blast to write and I enjoyed getting to use some of the obscure knowledge I gained from earning the fancy piece of paper that says I know things. Enjoy monster fuckers! And thank you [Icarusian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusian) for modding!

Lotor stumbled over the small dog as it wound between his legs and headbutted his shins, trying to wiggle its way under his robes. He hissed at the other creature and kicked out, sending it skittering away and casting doleful looks over its shoulder. 

“Malicious little—” 

Next to him, Keith laughed as he scooped up the little monster and stroked its belly. “Aw,” he cooed. “Was the big scardy-fox mean to you? Poor thing.” 

“Afraid? Hardly,” Lotor scoffed, draining the last of his drink and setting the cup aside. “I hate everything in this wretched city. I cannot fathom what anyone sees in this place.” 

Keith set the goblin down and sidled closer to Lotor, slipping his hand into Lotor’s formal coat, and stroking long fingers along the collar of the sleeveless hanpai underneath. 

“ _ I’m  _ from this wretched city,” he pouted, looking up at Lotor through his unruly mop of hair. “Do you hate me too?” 

“I could replace you in a heartbeat if I wanted,” Lotor replied coolly. 

Keith grinned, lip catching on small fangs. “You could, but you won’t.” 

“I am sorely tempted. Do not test your luck, Kogane”

Keith chuffed. “You’re testy when you’re defensive.” 

Lotor grabbed Keith’s chin to tilt it up and look into his indigo eyes. “And you only pout when you want something.” 

Keith huffed again and tried to glance away, but Lotor tightened his grip, his thumb pressing into the soft flesh of Keith’s cheek. Keith’s fingers dug into his chest, and Lotor shivered at the hint of claws, despite the layers of silk. 

“I’m bored with this,” Keith pouted, jerking his head to indicate the rest of the yokai at the rooftop party. He leaned in to leave a line of nipping kisses and kittenish licks along the underside of Lotor’s jaw. “Let’s ditch this place, have some fun, you and me. The parade won’t miss us. I’ll show you there’s more to the city than just noise and human stink.” 

Lotor hummed contemplatively before yanking Keith back by the hair, earning a delicious hiss. 

Lotor grinned, light reflecting yellow off his eyes. “Very well,” he said. “Show me.” 

《❁》

Lights from the matsuri gave the crowded street it’s very own glow, as if the festival was in its own world of permanent daylight. Shiro loved festivals. He never felt as alone while at matsuri, surrounded by the crowd’s laughter and the smells of street food and sweets. 

He’d been hesitant when the office ladies had suggested they all go to the matsuri together. Ever since his wild growth-spurt in highschool had put him head and shoulders above pretty much everyone, he had a hard time finding clothes that fit him properly, especially occasional clothes like summer yukata. But he liked his group of coworkers, enough to go to the matsuri with them. Determined, Shiro had gone out and gotten a yukata made to fit out of a soft cotton-silk blend with varying stripes of light blue, cream, and plum, offset by thicker black stripes, and a matching kinchaku pouch. 

A yukata that fit him properly meant that he could wear it a little looser and more comfortably than he was used to, with an open collar. When he had commissioned the yukata though, he hadn’t thought about the inner layer, which only came in one size. He had bought a new crisp white one for the occasion, but it still didn’t  _ quite _ close, showing his neck and a vee of his chest that was  _ just _ this side of proper. When the office women saw him, they had twittered behind their hands, but insisted he looked very handsome. 

Together they had explored the matsuri, playing games and watching the various performances, even joining in some of the dances. But even enjoying himself as much as he was, Shiro was coming to the end of the street, having already walked the length of the festival twice. The rest of his coworkers had left earlier, after a picnic dinner of festival foods and beer. Dusk had turned to twilight by then as Shiro had waved goodnight to his coworkers, wanting to stay a little while longer as the lanterns truly came to life, washing the street in gentle multi-colored hues. But twilight quickly turned into full night and Shiro could feel the chill creeping in. He decided to get one last taiyaki for the road before heading home. 

Red bean cake in hand, Shiro started for the train station. Just as he was passing the goldfish-catching game, Shiro felt a sharp tug on the back of his yukata. But when he turned around, nothing.

“Huh…” He reached back, trying to feel if perhaps he had snagged something, when he noticed the paper envelope holding his taiyaki was empty. Immediately, he looked down to see if he’d dropped it with the sudden movement. There, a few feet away, he saw a large black cat trotting away with its stolen fishy prize.

“Hey!” 

The cat didn’t turn back, but trotted faster toward a small alley between two closed shops. Shiro gave chase. When he reached the alley though, it was empty. Shiro sighed and admonished himself for chasing after a cat, even as he felt the pang of disappointment at losing his dessert. He cast a longing look down the alley again, and blinked when he noticed someone was standing at the end of the alley. 

Wearing strangely old-fashioned clothes, the person had long white hair that fell nearly to their waist and an elaborate kitsune mask with intricate red and gold markings. They looked like a high courtier from a period drama. Perhaps they had been in one of the earlier performances? They held up Shiro’s taiyaki. 

“Looking for this?” 

“Yeah, how did you...?” 

“Bad kitten, taking what doesn’t belong to you.” 

The voice, smooth and deep, made Shiro shiver, but… Belatedly, Shiro realized the words weren’t directed at him when there was a sudden voice very close behind him. 

“But it just looked so tasty,” the voice purred. 

Wheeling around, Shiro faced another stranger. His clothing, too, was an out-of-date pattern and cut, but not nearly as elaborate: hakama and kataginu over his yukata. He wore a purple cat half-mask, with swirls and stars patterned in its ears. The man grinned as he advanced on Shiro, who took an instinctive step back. In taking that step back though, he stumbled into something solid and warm. He looked back and up at the performer.  _ Fuck, he’s tall,  _ Shiro thought as he felt a hand settle on his side. It spanned nearly the breadth of his entire hip bone, thumb pressing against the dip on his lower back. Shiro repressed another shiver. 

“He does look tasty, doesn’t he?” The man turned Shiro around, handling him easily, and stroked a finger down the bridge of Shiro’s nose, long claw-like nails catching just slightly on the scar across his nose. “Don’t be frightened.” 

“I”m not,” Shiro replied instantly. 

The man cocked his head to the side, but a smirk curled his mouth. Behind the kitsune mask, his eyes gleamed, glowing like a nocturnal predator. “Oh no?” 

There was  _ something  _ zipping through Shiro, sure, but it wasn’t a feeling he associated with fear. It felt more like anticipation, excitement, like the feeling he got right as the wheels of his jet left the Earth. He straightened his shoulders and returned the man’s gaze. 

“I’m not frightened.” 

The man’s lips parted in a toothy grin, revealing canines far more pointed than was normal. Yet still, Shiro remained undaunted. Somewhere—in a distinctly fuzzy part of his mind—he felt he probably  _ should _ be frightened, but he couldn’t quite grasp why or find any reason to continue that line of thought, so he let it flit away. Especially as the man continued to stroke the bridge of his nose, then moving his fingers with their long nails into Shiro’s hair and scratching at his scalp. Shiro relaxed into his chest. 

The man hummed, amused. “I find this city is growing on me,” he said to his companion, who was now nestled against Shiro’s back. 

“Told you,” the companion said, sighing and nosing into Shiro’s neck. He, too, was much taller than he seemed, easily able to hook his chin over Shiro’s shoulder. Between them, Shiro felt small, a new feeling in general, but strangely settling. A whine unconsciously fell from Shiro’s mouth when he tried to press both forward and back into the attentions of both partners and found he couldn’t. His attempts were met with a warm chuckle from his kitsune-masked partner and more nuzzles from his cat-masked partner. 

“What is it that you want, Sweetling?” The kitsune cooed to him. “Ask us for it and we  _ might  _ grant it to you.”

What did he want? Shiro had a hard time thinking clearly anymore. He whined again and tried to press closer to the kitsune. Behind him, the cat snickered. Fabric shifted and Shiro felt fingers tugging at his obi, slipping under the yukata to find bare skin. He hissed as sharp nails scratched over his stomach before sliding farther down. The cat let out a delighted gasp as he found his prize, wrapping his hand around Shiro’s cock and squeezing when Shiro twitched at the contact. The cat pressed into his back, and Shiro inhaled as he felt the man’s dick against his ass while he rubbed against Shiro’s jaw. 

“He’s big,” the cat purred, pressing closer. 

The kitsune chuckled. “Naughty kitten. You steal his taiyaki, and now you want this too?” 

“I don’t hear him complaining,” the cat said, stroking Shiro under his yukata, thumbing at the head of his cock. He nipped and nibbled at the shell of Shiro’s ear. “How about it then? Do you want to choke me on your cock?” 

Shiro nodded enthusiastically, earning him another snicker and a nip. “Yes, yes... please,” he breathed. 

He was shuffled again between the two before the cat knelt down and tugged Shiro’s yukata open further to reveal his half-hard cock. The cat licked at the head as the kitsune settled behind him, one hand tugging the collar of his yukata off his shoulder to play with his chest, teasing his nipple with his nails. The kitsune’s other hand stroked Shiro’s throat as Shiro tipped his head back. He bit off a low moan when the cat swallowed him down. 

“Put your fingers in his hair. He likes that, that’s it,” the kitsune murmured in his ear. “Look at him, getting on his knees in this dirty alley for you. Isn’t he beautiful?” 

Shiro shivered as the cat purred around him and dug his nails into the back of Shiro’s thighs, drawing lines down the backs of his legs before reaching up to dig his fingers into the globes of his ass. Using his grip on Shiro’s ass, the cat choked himself on Shiro’s dick, moaning around him and sending electric sparks zipping up Shiro’s spine. 

“Come on now, Sweetling, fuck his mouth,” the kitsune said, pinching Shiro’s nipple and making Shiro’s back arch. Shiro thrust forward erratically, gasping and whimpering as the kitsune continued to abuse the sensitive nub. “That’s it. Good boy. Make a mess of his pretty face.” 

Shiro looked down to see tears in the cat’s violet eyes behind the mask, breaking along his long lashes as he closed his eyes and let his mouth be used, spit and precome dripping down his chin and neck. He made a noise low in his throat when Shiro pulled on his hair. 

“Fu-fuck… fuck, a-ah shit. I’m close…” Shiro said, fingers tightening as the heat in his belly rose close to boiling over. 

Just as he said it, the hand left his chest to squeeze the base of his cock, and Shiro keened as his orgasm was cut off. 

“No. We’re not nearly done with you,” the kitsune said, low and dangerous in his ear. “Will you behave if I let go?” 

Shiro whimpered, but nodded furiously, and he heard the kitsune chuckle behind his ear. The hand left his cock and reached to tangle in the cat’s hair over Shiro’s, yanking the cat off his cock. The cat whined at the loss, but grinned as he looked up at them, not bothering to clean up his face except to lick away the mess from his lips. 

“Good show?” the cat asked. 

“Yes, you picked well,” the kitsune said. The cat purred again when the kitsune stroked his cheek. “Let’s take our new pet home, shall we?” 

The cat nodded eagerly and stood as the kitsune scooped Shiro into his arms, making the human man squeak. The cat snickered and trotted ahead of them, parting the curtain in a doorway Shiro hadn’t seen to lead them through. 

Everything was dark, quiet, for a moment before Shiro heard the snap of someone’s fingers and light leapt into the lanterns placed around the room. Shiro had expected a foyer of a small apartment complex or perhaps the lobby of a shady hotel, but he found himself on the threshold of an enormous washitsu, decorated with ornate painted silk screens and awash in golden light. The cat plucked the geta from Shiro’s feet before the kitsune carried him to the large futon covered in furs and sumptuous quilts that took up nearly 6 tatami. 

When the kitsune straightened, Shiro swallowed a surprised noise. The mask was gone, yet the gorgeous white hair remained. As did the red and gold markings on his face and the large pointed fox ears. Shiro could see now several tails swaying behind the man’s ornate robes. The cat’s head appeared above the kitsune’s shoulder as he wound his arms around the kitsune’s waist. Gone too was his mask, replaced with lilac fur and a wild mane of purple-black hair with matching merle ears. He grinned at Shiro with pointed teeth. Both partners’ eyes watched him, matching glowing scarla with slitted violet irises. 

“You’re…” 

The kitsune’s thin eyebrow arched. “Yokai, yes,” he said simply. “But if you must, you may call me Lotor, and him Keith.” 

Lotor’s heated gaze made Shiro blush as it raked over his exposed chest and legs. He resisted the urge to cover himself. 

“Though, you’ll do very little talking, I expect,” Lotor drawled. 

Keith snickered, looking at Shiro still over Lotor’s shoulder before he turned to lay affection on Lotor’s neck, kisses and nips, as his fingers deftly tugged away the layers of elaborate costume, first outer coats and then the vest and overskirt, and finally the finely-made kimono underneath. Shiro drank Lotor in as more skin was exposed, appreciating the long lean lines and firm muscles. Shiro shuffled backward when Lotor climbed onto the bed with him. Settling himself among the furs and pillows, Lotor beckoned for Shiro, pulling him by the belt into his lap for a deep kiss. 

Shiro groaned into Lotor’s mouth as Lotor ran his nails up the back of Shiro’s neck, through the short hairs of his undercut. Sucking on Shiro’s lip and teasing it with his teeth before he dove in again, Lotor slipped his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, turning the kiss messy as he pushed Shiro’s yukata completely off his shoulders. Shiro was quick to wiggle his way out of the yukata’s sleeves, though he jumped when he felt a second pair of hands tugging at fabric. Lotor grinned as the kiss broke. 

“Relax, Sweetling,” he said, stroking Shiro’s nose again. 

Shiro shivered. “I am relaxed,” he protested, but he felt tension release from his shoulders as Lotor continued to stroke the bridge of his nose with a finger, and Keith started peppering kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as he pulled off Shiro’s yukata. 

Lotor’s smirk pulled wider. “Good,” he said, before grabbing Shiro’s face and pulling him into another kiss. 

Shiro barely noticed Keith take his clothes away, but suddenly he was just as naked as Lotor. Then, Lotor was pulling away. Using the hand that had a firm grip on Shiro’s neck, he was pushing Shiro’s head down into his lap. 

“Now Sweetling,” Lotor purred, “be a dear and show me what that pretty mouth of yours is capable of.” 

Shiro grinned back and went down willingly, shifting some to make himself comfortable, laying on his forearm. As he settled his head in Lotor’s lap, he surveyed the cock in front of him, nosing into the firm skin and licking a stripe along the bottom of the shaft before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking. Above him, Lotor hummed in approval, hand pressing into the back of his neck as Shiro relaxed his jaw and swallowed down more of Lotor’s cock. 

Keith announced his presence behind Shiro by running his fingers lightly up his thighs and along his hips, dropping kisses against the small of his back. Shiro went with the movement as Keith lifted Shiro’s hips, before he left a trail of kisses and small nips on the backs of his calves, pulling a bit of skin between his teeth to suck a mark there. Shiro moaned against Lotor’s dick and pressed his hips back for more. Shiro felt a huff of breath against the inside of his thigh and then the sharp sting of love bites left along his thighs before suddenly, Keith’s fingers dug into his hips and he bit into the meat of Shiro’s ass. Shiro yelped and yanked back, coughing a little.

“Hush, Sweetling,” Lotor said, petting his fingers through Shiro’s bangs. “You’re doing so well. Look at you.” His other hand came up to run his thumbnail along Shiro’s swollen lower lip. “Let go. Let us take care of you. We take very good care of our toys, I promise you.” 

Shiro felt himself nodding, lulled by the petting fingers through his hair. 

“Now, I’m going to fuck your throat while Keith puts his clever tongue to use. Have you ever been eaten out, Sweetling?” 

Shiro shook his head, but flushed down his neck and chest. 

Lotor’s eyes gleamed in the lantern-lit room. “Well, aren’t you in for a treat then?” 

Behind him, Keith bit his other ass cheek, more gently this time, before he slid his thumbs along his crack and pulled Shiro’s ass cheeks apart. Shiro shivered as he felt Keith suck on his balls and then run the tip of his tongue along his perineum, all the way up to his hole. He nibbled on the edge of it, again gently, and circled his tongue, once, twice, three times… Shiro thought he would continue teasing, but then Keith speared his tongue into Shiro. Before Shiro could do more than gasp, Lotor tangled his fingers into Shiro’s forelock and forced his head back down into his lap and onto his cock. 

Lotor set a brutal pace from the start, using his grip on Shiro’s hair to move him up and down on his cock. Shiro had no choice but to relax and take it, opening his mouth wider and swallowing it down as Lotor’s cock hit the back of his throat. Meanwhile, Keith buried himself in Shiro’s ass, lapping and sucking at his hole, thrusting his tongue in like it was the finest meal he’d ever had. His nails dug into the meat of his ass, and at one point, when Shiro’s hips began to mindlessly hump empty air, desperately trying to find something to rut his hard cock against, Keith scratched down the front of his thigh, sending a shock of pain-pleasure endorphins zipping up Shiro’s spine. 

Time seemed to lose meaning after that, and it was all Shiro could do to cling to the fabric under his hand and let the two other men use him. He knew Lotor was getting close when his thrusts lost their smooth, relentless cadence and his hips began to jack-rabbit, chasing his release until he came down Shiro’s throat in long pulses. When he was finished, Lotor pulled Shiro off him by the hair and let go unceremoniously, letting him fall face first into the sheets. 

“That’s enough,” he said, making both Shiro and Keith whine as the cat demon pulled away from Shiro’s ass, giving the small of his back one final swipe of his tongue. 

Shiro’s arm trembled as he pushed himself up and he looked up at Lotor, his face a mess of tears, spit and come as it dripped down his chin and neck. 

“Please,” he rasped. “Please… please. I need…” Shiro didn’t even know what he was begging for. He was so wound up and turned on he was dizzy with it. Dizzy from being brought near the edge only to be yanked back so suddenly. He shivered and let his eyes flutter shut when Lotor’s fingers pet through his hair again. 

“I know, Sweetling. I know,” he cooed. “I promised we’d take care of you, didn’t I? And we will. We are going to  _ ruin  _ you for anyone else. You will be ours, and ours only.” 

Shiro nodded vigorously, still babbling out pleas as he pawed at Lotor’s chest before he was nudged onto his back. Lotor and Keith switched places again, Keith coming to pillow Shiro’s head in his lap while Lotor grabbed Shiro’s ankles and pulled his legs apart to make room for himself. Keith’s cock was hard against his cheek where Shiro was nestled against Keith’s thigh. Shiro turned his head a little to nuzzle it and suckle the skin, earning a pleased chirp from Keith. Keith pet his hair and snickered, touching Shiro’s ears and rubbing his earlobes. 

“You have funny ears,” he said. 

“Do I..?” Shiro slurred, eyes shutting again under the stroking of his hair and ears. 

“Yeah, they aren’t pointed or anything.” 

Shiro hummed, but before he could think of anything to say back, he felt Lotor’s cock at his hole begin to push in. The slide was smooth, helped by spit and oil Shiro hadn’t noticed Lotor apply, but slow. Shiro whined and tried to reach for Lotor. 

“Lotor.” He was practically crying. “Faster. I need…” 

Keith leaned down then to whisper in his ear. “Call him ‘my prince.”

“My prince,” Shiro parroted, “pl-please, please! I need—”

Lotor  _ growled _ as he grabbed Shiro’s ankles again to yank them up nearly to Shiro’s ears as he thrust, sheathing himself fully inside. His eyes burned gold as he leaned down to bite at Shiro’s lip. 

“Is this what you need, pet?” he growled. “To be owned? Because you are now  _ mine. _ ” 

He leaned in further then and bit down on Shiro’s pec, and Shiro screamed, arching into Lotor. 

Lotor kept Shiro bent in half as he fucked him hard, skin hitting skin with loud smacks until Shiro was practically in Keith’s lap. Keith was murmuring nonsense in Shiro’s ear as he teased and tugged on Shiro’s nipples and left more marks along his shoulders and back. Shiro moaned when Lotor’s grip tightened on his ankles, leaving semi-circle marks around them. 

Lotor grunted, and without missing a beat, pulled out suddenly. But before Shiro could whine at the loss, he was being turned over again and yanked back into Lotor’s lap. Sitting back-to-chest, he was impaled again on Lotor’s cock. Shiro keened. Lotor resumed fucking him, digging his nails into Shiro’s thighs as he lifted him up and dropped him back down. Thrusting up, Lotor could reach deeper and Shiro screamed again when Lotor found the right spot inside him. Once he found it, Lotor aimed for the spot ruthlessly. 

Keith straddled Shiro’s lap and Lotor lifted both of them as Keith wrapped his hand around his and Shiro’s cocks to beat them off. Shiro dug blunt human nails into Keith’s back and grinned, a little manic and feral, when Keith hissed as he left four red lines down his back. Tension rose up Shiro’s legs and Keith worked him over faster to tip him over the edge. He clenched around Lotor as his orgasm rocketed through him, painting himself and Keith in come. Keith let go of Shiro’s oversensitive cock and followed closely behind, adding to the growing mess. Lotor groaned and dropped Shiro fully into his lap, grinding up as he released deep inside Shiro. 

Heedless of the mess, Keith cuddled closer to Shiro, kissing Shiro’s neck and collarbone as he pulled Shiro off Lotor’s cock and down into the sheets. Shiro lay like that, boneless and sandwiched between the two other men, as he slowly came back to himself. When his eyes cleared, Keith grinned at him and kissed his nose before climbing out of bed and strutting, naked, across the room to where the washroom was, behind an opaque screen. 

Lotor continued to pet Shiro’s flank as Keith returned with a bucket of warm water and a cloth to clean them up. Shiro dozed under Lotor’s stroking and Keith’s ministrations until he was nudged to the other side of the futon. He cracked one eye open and watched Keith gather up the soiled linens and send them off with a flick of his wrist before he crawled back into bed. Yawning largely, Keith snuggled into Shiro’s chest, dropping into sleep almost immediately. Shortly after, he was purring lowly and kneading Shiro’s pecs.

“Is he..?” 

“Yes,” Lotor replied behind him. 

“That’s adorable.” 

“Do not let him hear you say that, or else you will find yourself with marks of a more permanent kind,” Lotor said. “But I concur.”

Shiro looked down at the yokai sleeping against his chest and laughed, just on the side of hysterical.

“Care to share what it is that’s so amusing?” Lotor drawled. 

Shiro let out another breath of a laugh before answering. “Just that, when I wake up in the morning, I’m going to be disappointed that this was just a dream.” 

When the silence lingered too long, Shiro glanced over his shoulder at Lotor, whose bright eyes studied him in the half-dark. 

“Is that what you want?” Lotor asked. “For this to all have been a dream?” 

Shiro hardly paused. “No. I want this to have been real,” he said. “I want… I want to stay.” 

“Then stay you shall,” Lotor said, as easy as anything. He smirked and reached to stroke the bridge of Shiro’s nose. “Rest now, Sweetling. We’ll discuss the arrangement further in the morning. Over tea like civilized creatures.” 

Shiro smiled back, hopelessly endeared. “Alright,” he whispered, before settling in with the cat and the kitsune, and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books)!


End file.
